The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESG12346’. ‘KLESG12346’ originated from an open-pollination between the proprietary female Sutera variety ‘SnBigPinki’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Sutera variety in the summer of 2009.
In August of 2009, seed was collected from the open-pollination between the two Sutera parental lines, ‘SnBigPinki’ and an unknown Sutera in Stuttgart, Germany. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2010 which had dark blue flowers and was subsequently named ‘KLESG12346’. In June 2010, ‘KLESG12346’ was first vegetatively propagated by in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLESG12346’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany.